This invention relates to a headlight for an automotive vehicle.
In recent years, it has been an important problem to improve aerodynamic characteristics of an automotive vehicle, in order to reduce fuel consumption in the automotive vehicle. To meet such requirements, it has been considered to be significantly effective to design the front portion of engine hood as a downwardly slanting nose. However, a headlight has limitations for the above-mentioned measures to be applied because of its conventional shape and size. For this reason, it has been a long-felt want to reduce the size of headlights.
Furthermore, an easy-going way of attempting to minimize the size of headlights reduces beam performance of headlights. Even if a good beam performance is attained with such a small headlight, it is not well applicable as a headlight so long as it is likely to spoil the beauty of an automotive design.